Damon Anders
Charming Asshole Personality Damon is a fairly laid-back, do his own thing kind of guy, though he has a bit of a bad boy complex about him that stems from his rather tough and slightly rebellious attitude. Most of the time Damon can be rather easy to get along with, but if he dislikes you he will defiantly make it obvious. At times Damon can be an ass-hole though on certain occasions he is known to be a bit of a sweet heart, though this side of him usually only shows itself for certain people. Damon isn't afraid to speak his mind or beat someone's ass if they get in his way. OH and he tends to be a bit of a flirt around people that he finds attractive. When it comes to his sexuality he is fairly open about it and doesn't mind letting people know he would openly fuck a good looking guy, though he tends to go for feminine looking men and considers himself a dominate male. Appearance Damon has dark brown unruly hair. He has a mild tan with dark green eyes and a moderately trimmed beard. Damon has several tattoos; one on his neck a few on his arms and a large back tattoo. His body is chiseled and he often takes alot or pride in the way he looks, making sure to keep up with his workouts as much as possible despite the circumstances. Bio Before the apocalypse Damon lived a decent life though there wasn't much excitement. Nights he worked at a bar in Atlanta and during the day he studied. He wasn't close to his family, since they'd had a falling out a few years before. His sister Sabrina and his brother Jayden had all went there seperate ways. It was only just before things went to shit that he was starting to see his brother again. Damon managed to hold his own when the day finally came and Georgia was overrun by the horde. Damon and a few others managed to escape Georgia, though after leaving the city Damon took off on his own. Later he eventually integrated himself into a group of survivors that had found shelter in a place they called Woodbury. During his time there he managed to become a respected member of the group by doing what he could to protect them. It was only after a few months when people started to learn of Damon’s rather unlikable perks. The flirting and midnight sexcapades were no help to his declining popularity. Eventually he became known for one thing, “Sex” and this usually caused people to keep their distance accept for the few friends he had and the people sucked in by his charms. He eventually became well invested with a woman named Kara, his relationship with her continued for several months though it was on and off. It was when he met Noah that things began to change. At first it was just some fun flirting but it became more when he started to realize he had feelings for the pretty boy. It was no help that Kara was still deeply in love with Damon. The feelings between Damon and Noah grew and when Damon finally felt right about choosing Noah, Kara threw the news on him. She was pregnant and the kid wasn't even his. Damon sure as hell wasn’t going to deal with that. But when Noah found out things spiraled out of control from there. Weeks later Damon finally managed to get the truth out of Kara, that she wasn’t in fact prego at all that she was just attempting to hold onto Damon. Damon and Kara’s relationship ended then. With his relationship with Kara over Damon began a unsteady relationship with Noah, going on and off with the boy. There came a point where the two weren’t speaking for weeks, but this hurt Noah more than it did Damon. When Damon finally began to understand just how much Noah loved him, he knew that he could never be what Noah wanted, but he felt better about it being him then Ryuuhei, another man interested in Noah. It was finally time for Noah and Damon to become an item, but just how long would it last? (To be continued...) Inventory *Silver Pistol *Ammo *Brass Knuckles *Clothing *Six Pack of Cigarettes *Lighter *Flash Light *Food *Whiskey Skills *Martial Arts: Was trained when he was a boy, his father had him enrolled in Martial Arts classes, he was the top of his class. *Shooting: He has a pretty impressive aim as well as being fairly knowledgeable of guns. *Charm Relationships Noah Davids- Jayden Anders- Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male